All These Rumors ::Pt-Br::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: "Se a história começa num encontro, ela tem que acabar numa busca" (Penelope Fitzgerald ) -
1. Bastidores

**NOTA:**

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados. E uma dose de ironia com toda esta publicidade.

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados. E uma dose de ironia com toda esta publicidade.

.

**All These Rumors**

**.  
**

**Capítulo 1**

**Bastidores **

**.  
**

Ela lutou, inconscientemente, para não acordar.

Contudo, devagar, camada por camada, ela emergia no sono. Era um sono doce no qual ela se agarrava, pedindo clemência de ficar mais um minuto. Apenas apertar o botão soneca no despertador, se assim fosse tão fácil.

Sabia que depois de ser expulsa, mesmo não abrindo os olhos, sempre viriam as preocupações e as coisas para fazer. Revisar a sua lista de coisas para concluir. E não seria mais a mesma coisa.

Ok. Não havia mais nada a ser feito, ela estava acordada. Onde estava mesmo? Esta vida vivida em uma mala, mudando de hotéis, mudando de cidades, mudando de sets... Tudo ainda mais intensificados estes últimos anos. Estes últimos meses. Sentia-se perdida ao acordar.

Não estava em casa, pois não foi Jella que tinha lhe despertado, com seus bigodes pontiagudos, suas patas inoportunas e seus miados desesperados. Isso ela já tinha aprendido.

Então... Ela serpenteou os braços pela cama, e sua mão direita encontrou o que sua mente procurava. Estava com Rob. _She was in home at all_.

[Não importava que aquilo era mais um quarto de hotel. Em algum lugar.]

Estranhamente, como aquilo tinha se tornado automático a ela, aquele hábito de localização que demorava mínimos segundos, que vinha antes de reconhecer qualquer outra coisa, e lhe permitia acordar de verdade. E determinar seu humor matutino. Era estranho realmente.

Com este elemento, permitiu-se abrir os olhos e saborear 35 segundos olhando cada minúcia do homem ao seu lado. Ela não o tocou como queria. Apenas o admirou, a maneira como ele gostava de por o braço no travesseiro, a linha máscula do maxilar, aquela sexy barba por fazer, o peito desnudo e descoberto lhe provocando, a calma que emanava dele. Controlou-se de novo para não tocá-lo. Tinha certeza, onde isso acabaria.

Olhou as horas. Tudo sob controle. Contudo, não podia mais ficar ali.

Ela teve cuidado ao sair da cama, para não acordá-lo. E obteve sucesso na missão, e estranhamente, algo nela gostaria que tivesse sido diferente. Alcançou a porta do banheiro e vislumbrou a cama mais uma vez. Apenas o fato de conseguir sair de lá, sem que ele acordasse e a arrastasse junto a si, era motivo suficiente para voltar correndo ao lado dele e beijá-lo. Porque ela –dificilmente- saia da cama assim. E ela gostava de seus hábitos, especialmente estes.

Mas ele estava exausto. Rob precisava de algumas férias, e logo. Os compromissos, os trabalhos, a música, o namoro peculiar, as cobranças, cruzar o Atlântico ou querer urgentemente cruzá-lo, equilibrar sua vida antes e pós o vampiro mais sexy do mundo... Estava cansado. Podia não admitir, mesmo quando ela lhe perguntava diretamente... Todavia, ela percebia. Ela sentia. E quando eles precisaram de palavras para se comunicar?

.

A água forte, nas suas costas, fizeram-na relaxar um pouco mais; a entrevista do dia não seria a mais fácil. Aquilo ainda estava na sua cabeça.

É claro, que além de zelo, foi a culpa que não a fez acordá-lo, ela torceu a boca pensando nisso. Ele tinha chegado de um longo voo, sido sequestrado pela produção do show e devolvido em um estado código laranja de zumbi. E foi neste precioso momento que ela ainda quis começar uma briga, com suas preocupações com a entrevista... "exageradas preocupações"... ele dissera.

Merda! Não tinha planejado aquilo; fora ele que reconhecera os sinais que estava nervosa e que quisera saber o que se passava, Rob estava ainda mais protetor agora. E ela tinha dito que não queria falar, pois havia horas... Ela se conhecia... Não seria bom pra ninguém... Simplesmente tinha que ficar com a boca fechada e pensar mais naquilo. Polir as arestas. Mas, merda, ele insistira.

Quando ele gritou _Porra, Kristen!,_ sabia que daquele ponto em diante, "aquilo" ali seria classificado como uma briga. Então, ela riu. E ele olhou-a como se não pudesse acreditar. Ela disse algo como _..."Kristen"..._ – e franziu a expressão- _...Cara, a gente já pode ir para a parte que fazemos as pazes?_ Ele ponderou por um tempo. _Isso irá incluir você e eu naquela cama? Nus, suados, e com varias marcas pelo corpo, Love?... Não há melhor definição para mim_... Ela respondeu rápida. E ele ficou serio por mais um tempo. _"Fechado."_

Ele não precisava ter levado tão a serio a parte das marcas pelo corpo, acabara de achar uma marca na sua cintura, ele tinha lhe mordido. Forte. Tudo bem, isso foi um pouco de drama, mas a marca estava ali. Ela olhou a marca e riu. Se ela cantasse no chuveiro e isso acordasse Rob, ela não teria feito nada de errado, certo? Ela gostava de cantar no chuveiro... Não, ela não gostava. Ela gostava de cantar no chuveiro com ele. O que ela não suportava era saber que ele estava ali no quarto, tão perto dela. E não com ela.

Respirou fundo. _Você não será egoísta, sua vadia. Altruísta. Altruísta. Você consegue._

_.  
_

Café da manhã rápido: um café forte e um cigarro. Quem precisava de vitamina C?

Foi neste momento que ela viu –em cima da mesa- uma bolsa de papel com um bilhete. Nem precisava se aproximar pra reconhecer aquela letra.

.

_._

_Love,_

_Se vc acordar antes de mim, sei que vc não gosta de descer ou pedir algo sozinha._

_Assim, tem suco de pêssego, donouts de chocolate, croissante com damasco e o_

_redondo vermelho é uma maça._

_(Não faça esta cara que vc precisa comer frutas também)_

_Te amo_

_PS: larga este café preto e apaga o cigarro._

.

.

Filho da mãe. Essa era a pior parte de ter um namorado que se importa. Ele irá mesmo te lembrar das tuas promessas e cuidar de você. Era horrível. Olhou o cigarro e o café... Que desperdício. Deu um ultimo trago e jogou mal humorada o cigarro no liquido quente, e os dois na cesta de lixo atrás dela.

Qual era o maldito problema de não gostar de comer de manhã? Alem de ter tido uma gastrite, ter desmaiado algumas vezes... Ter feito exames proibindo tais hábitos... Ah sim... Ela não podia mais... Era difícil não pensar apenas nela, no que queria fazer... Aquele pensamento correu sua mente e ela se livrou dos vilões. Estava sendo ridícula com aquilo. Ela mais que ninguém sabia daquilo.

Sem saída, demorou-se no cômodo adjunto, numa confortável poltrona lendo algumas noticias locais. Jornais locais eram tão bizarros. Mas... Bem ali estava em uma das paginas a noticia que eles estavam na cidade. Entre a matéria da galinha que podia cantar o hino nacional e o casamento do ano entre duas famílias tradicionais. Lembrou-se de conferir como estava de tempo. Tinha que acordá-lo agora. Deu um sorriso. TINHA que desperta-lo agora. Não estava sendo egoísta. Aquele ali sempre enrolava.

.

- Rob? – ela chamou calidamente-...Rob?...- apoiou sua cabeça em uma das mãos e aproximou seu corpo ao dele-... Você precisa acordar.. – ela deu o 1º beijo nos lábios dele-... É sério, seu idiota!...-ele resmungou e abraçou-a, moldando-a a si-... Anda, seu dorminhoco...-ela brincou com os cabelos dele.

As mãos dele tinham coberto o corpo dela e parou num instante, levantou o rosto, olhou-a com um pouco de indignação. Eles falaram quase juntos.

- Eu apaguei o cigarro! JURO!

- O que você já faz vestida?

- Ah isso... –respirou com alivio-.. É o que as pessoas normais fazem depois de se levantarem, oras... E tomarem um banho... E...

- E por que não fui incluído? -brincava com os botões da roupa dela.

- Porque você estava dormindo tão perfeitamente... E fui uma namorada altruísta hoje e deixei você descansar mais um pouco... Não sou ótima? Trouxe até um suco de pêssego para você...

- Prefiro minha namorada incrivelmente egoísta –tomou um gole do suco-...que me acorda no meio da noite, e de manhã, e a qualquer hora...-deslizou a outra mão pelo corpo dela-... se esfregando em mim... beijando inapropriadamente... sussurrando meu nome e sugerindo coisas mais inapropriadas ainda... –terminou alisando as nádegas dela com um sorriso convencido.

- Não me esfrego em você, seu tolo, muito menos digo coisas inapropriadas... E cara, você sempre tem a liberdade de dizer não ... –levantou uma sobrancelha crente ter encerrado o assunto.

Apenas o tempo de deixar o copo em algum lugar seguro, ele a puxou e a teve na mesma altura de seus olhos, ele a olhou com fome, forçando seu corpo no dela.

- Faz de conta que você está dormindo.. –disse sério- ...Fecha os olhos... Anda... Só quero provar um ponto aqui... Coisa rápida, baby...

Olhos fechados. Ele deslizou o rosto acariciando o rosto dela, ela sentiu o cheiro dele ainda mais intensamente. As mãos dele seguravam seus braços, fazendo um carinho perigoso. Kristen ouviu as palavras dele, mas não sabia se tinha sido antes ou depois do arrepio que lhe causou o tom rouco que ele usava:

- _Sweetie_, você está acordada? ... – ela riu por ele saber que ela estava e manter aquele teatro, e porque era ela que o chamava assim.

Rob afastou os cabelos dela e desceu beijando avidamente o pescoço dela.. Ela puxou o oxigênio com mais força que precisava. E esta era resposta que ele esperava, por sorte Kristen não podia ver o sorriso que se formou no rosto dele. Uma perna dele já se insinuava entre as dela, provocando-a; uma mão segurava-lhe o pescoço enquanto a outra já estava na cintura dela, procurando o fim daquela blusa.

- Kris... Kris... Eu preciso de você... -era um sussurro-.. Até queria te deixar dormir... Mas... - a mão dele já estava por baixo de todo aquele tecido desnecessário, maltratando o seio dela- ...Você sabe o quanto te tocar assim me enlouquece, não é?..-ele gemeu ao clamar a fricção do sexo dele contra a coxa dela. Ela sentiu o mesmo desejo torna-la úmida.

O autocontrole dela avisou que não podia mais lidar com aquilo. Ele jogava baixo a dizer coisas perversas que ela gostava de ouvir entre cada beijo nela. O corpo dele a pressionava, sentia o calor se expandir pelo seu. Qual é a temperatura máxima que o corpo pode aguentar? Ela devia estar chegando lá.

Ele pensava a mesma coisa, sentindo os sinais do seu próprio corpo. A pele suave dela, o cheiro cítrico, o gosto excitante... Era algo impossível de não viciar. Com certeza, eram crises de abstinência que tinha a cada dia separado dela. E nunca era o suficiente. Vicio em sua mais clara definição. Podia abrir mão de qualquer outro hábito que marginava a vida dele... Menos dela.

Alguém cansou daquilo, e Kristen simplesmente virou o corpo dela sobre o dele e se encaixou como alguém que conhece muito bem aquele outrem. Respondeu o beijo com fúria e moveu seu corpo contra o dele procurando satisfação. Ele pos as mãos nos quadris dela, paralisando-a.

- Diz "não" agora... -ele a desafiou e trouxe o corpo dela contra ao dele, ela apenas ficou vermelha-... Diz que você prefere dormir mais a ser acordada assim.. -ela não respondeu nada, apenas o olhou devorando-o-... Foi o que eu pensei.

Quando ela se lembrava disso, não sabia explicar como ele tinha conseguido escapar tão fácil, mas ele já estava em pé, indo em direção ao banheiro e ela estava ainda deitada na cama com o queixo caído.

- Vou tomar um banho... –ele disse com a cara mais deslavada do mundo-...Bem, você já está vestida.. Pronta... É uma pena...

A gargalhada dela ressoou no quarto. Ele tinha aquele ar provocador típico dele. Esperando o próximo passo dela.

- Ei você! Seu grandioso filho da puta! Se você ousar me deixar assim... –ela passou a mão no cabelo sentando-se-...Você já provou seu ponto, seu idiota... –ela levantou na cama- ...Quando foi que.. –e tirou a blusa-... Eu já estar vestida impediu a gente de algo? – a calça tinha ficado para trás-... Responde, cara... Vai!

Ela estava em pé na cama, na beirada da cama. O jovem ator sabia que o orgulho dela não ia deixá-la descer dali. Era a vez dele. Ofereceu o sorriso mais destruidor.

- É bom saber que não estamos em nenhuma fase que desculpas esfarrapadas, então... –ele estava na frente dela e ela apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dele-... Deixo claro que nunca quero estar lá...-ele apoiou a cabeça no corpo dela e com ambas as mãos foi deslizando a lingerie dela, queimando cada centímetro, a cada toque- ..Acho que podemos nos livrar disso... –ele mesmo já não estava aguentando mais- ...E ...-ele olhou para namorada enquanto se livrava do soutian-... E disso aqui também...

Os dois amantes se mediram com aquela dose de intimidade própria de quem se ama muito mesmo antes de se conhecer; ele pediu licença para um roçar de lábios e ela segurava a nuca dele com possessividade, dobrando um pouco os joelhos. Falou com a voz quebrada quando pode:

- E por qual razão você continua com as suas calças?

Ele soltou o cordão do pijama e se livrou rapidamente daquilo.

- Satisfeita? –falou divertido.

- Cara, você sabe que ainda não... -ela o olhou maliciosamente.

Um sorriso se formou na boca dele e devolveu a mirada com a mesma intensidade.

Um beijo que não teve mais fim marcou o compasso enquanto a puxava da cama, ela se enrolava no corpo dele, e ele a pressionou na parede gelada. Uma perna dela desceu, e ficou na ponta dos pés para compensar a altura dele.

O cabelo dela foi puxado com determinação e ele exigiu um melhor angulo para invadir com a língua a boca dela. O que foi permitido, mas não antes dela arranhar o ombro dele com a ansiedade que sentia.

- Puta que pariu... Cadê você? –ela dizia desconexa.

- Não vou te machucar? Você anda tão sensível... -ele falava sem saber se poderia cumprir qualquer vontade dela que não fosse penetrá-la imediatamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus... Você quer me matar hoje? Porra... –a mão dela procurava a ereção dele com pressa-... Eu preciso... –ela gemeu em súplica quase infantil.

O alivio veio para ambos ao sentir aquela invasão íntima tão desejada. Ambos gemeram concordando. O alivio desapareceu instantaneamente para dar lugar a urgência. Ao desalento. A luxuria. Ambos sentiram a cadencia frenética que os impulsionava.

O jovem sentia as mãos dela agarrando seu braço, suas costas sem muita delicadeza... Não era com mais delicadeza que agarrava a coxa dela, o quadril. O desejo palpável e sorrateiro. Cruel.

- Rob... A cama... A gente podia..? –ela arfava.

- Vem cá.. –ele a teve novamente com as pernas em sua cintura e agora os braços preguiçosos no seu pescoço, sentiu-se feliz, como ele sempre se sentia quando a tinha tão entregue-... Não disse isso hoje...

- O que? –ela parou de beijar o rosto dele.

- Te amo, _baby._.. -o olhar dele cingia cada silaba.

- Ah isso... - ela sorriu tímida, e ele riu-... Achei que você tinha esquecido...

Espalmou suas mãos em cada lado da face dele e o observou... Beijou-o. .Afastou-se um pouco e voltou a beijá-lo. Foi um beijo úmido e necessário. Como a marcar território.

Ao abandoná-la sobre a cama, ele prolongou os beijos até chegar aos seios dela, abocanhando o esquerdo, o que fez Kristen jogar os braços para trás em rendição. Sentiu a outra mão tomar a sua coxa com firmeza, a afastar um pouco sua perna, e deslizou para dentro dela.

O sexo com ela era aquilo... Música. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Todos os acordes primorosos. O corpo dela respondia as investidas dele, e os corpos estavam misturados indecifravelmente. Em constancia.

- Goza, Kris... Goza agora... – um som áspero a comandou silibando no ouvido dela.

Cada terminação nervosa dela pareceu acatar aquela ordem, sentindo que ele iria também gozar a qualquer segundo. Quando sentiu aquela pontada aguda de felicidade, abraçou-se ainda mais a ele... E sentiu que ele se perdia nela também...

Os corpos estáticos, esgotados, ofegantes. Ela o trouxe para mais perto, temendo por aquela separação.

- Eu... Te... Amo... -ela confidenciou como se fosse a 1ª vez que dizia aquilo.

Kristen não pode ver a reação dele, mas para ele, sempre era como se fosse a 1ª vez que ouvia ela dizer aquelas palavras. Cada vez, ele resplandecia. "Vício", ele pensou.

Não demorou para os dois estarem espalhados nos lençóis, sem energia, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Completamente satisfeitos.

- Como você passou sem mim hoje?

- Terrível... Apenas esperando para poder te acordar.. .-ela disse mordendo os lábios.

- Não é bem isso que perguntei, mas fico feliz de ouvir...

- Estou bem, tudo bem... Quando você comprou aquelas coisas para mim? Eu não...

- Já te falei _Love_, sou um namorado que vale ouro... –falou todo convencido.

- Cala a boca. -ela riu-...Ok..Você é um namorado irresistível...

- Por isso que me pergunto: Por que você insiste em se vestir antes de mim? –disse muito sério.

Os cabelos dela estavam uma desordem e ela tentava controlá-los.

- Pensei que, desta vez, a gente ia conseguir, meu... Você estava cansado, a noite já tinha sido bem proveitosa e só queria ficar nos teus braços um pouco agora de manhã...

-... Duvido que você tenha vindo me acordar apenas para ficar nos meus braços... Deixa de ser mentirosa, Kristen... O que você quer é que eu leve a culpa se a gente se atrasar para o show, sua malandra...

A atriz ficou silenciosa por um minuto. Ele buscou a mão dela e brincou com seus dedos. Depois acomodou o corpo dela, as pernas transpassadas sobre a cintura dele e a mão com a qual ele brincava sobre seu peito. Ela se mexeu um pouco para ficar mais confortável.

- Vai correr tudo bem.. Você sabe? A entrevista... Conheci a produção ontem... Eles são legais..

- Droga... Mas este é o problema, _dude_...

- Agora o problema com este show é que eles são legais?... –falou com descrença.

- Rob... Tentei te explicar ontem... Não quero brigar de novo...

- Não vamos brigar.. Fala... –segurou forte a mão dela.

Havia um pouco de hesitação.

-... Eu te falei.. Não é um show qualquer... É a Oprah... Ela faz com que você se sinta na obrigação de contar tudo para ela. Ela não é o David, apenas querendo cavar algo... Ela é diferente. Ela faz com que você se sinta especial, compreendida, baixa as tuas defesas, ela sabe do que está falando... E então, ela te pergunta.. Ninguém mente para a Oprah...

- É da maneira que você está falando... Ela é... Diabólica...

- Para... Ela vai perguntar da gente. Eu sei...

- Mas eles sempre perguntam. E a gente sempre da um jeito...

- Mas você não irá querer desapontar a Oprah... Ou engana-la bem na cara dela... –ela respirou fundo nervosa.

- Kris... Não sabia que você é fan dela...

- Olha quem fala... Você está no Clube do Livro dela.. –ela riu com vontade.

- Porque ela tem um bom gosto literário, se preocupa em estimular as pessoas a lerem e isso é importante. Ela tem até uma escola na África para garotas, você sabia?

- Viu? Isso... Eu não sou faz... Mas ela é alguém a se admirar... E não quero causar um mal estar se ela me perguntar algo... Não sei o que fazer... Você sabe que congelo quando isso acontece... Ou sou ríspida, ou fujo... Correndo se eu posso... Como é que vou fugir estando no show dela? Não posso ser grossa com ela. Ela consegue as entrevistas mais difíceis, olha a historia pessoal dela, ela caçou os predadores sexuais mais procurados da America, ela elegeu o _fucking_ presitente... Ela fez o Tom Cruise pular no sofá dela... Ela é este tipo de pessoa..

- Espera... O que você quer? Posso pular no sofá dela por você... Ei, não me bate... Falei ontem... Vou repetir... Se ela vir atrás de você, eu bloqueio o ataque...

- E posso fazer o gol depois?...- ela pensou em quanto ele gostava daquele esporte bizarro.

- Adoro você com espírito esportivo... –ele beijou o nariz dela- ...Sei que o teu problema é ficar em foco sozinha... Deixa que distraiu e você me salva depois.. Pois você sabe que provavelmente irei precisar...

- Totalmente verdade...

Eles ficaram em silencio. Ela começou a rir descontroladamente.

- O que?-ele quis saber chateado de estar por fora da piada.

- Você... Você... Pularia no sofá da... Oprah... por mim? – ela não conseguia parar de rir agora que ela tinha imaginado a cena.

- Claro... Isso é tão fácil... -riu junto.

Quando eles foram acalmando aquela crise de risos, pois Rob sempre vinha com uma piada mais ridícula cada vez, foi ele que a encarou muito sério.

- Achei que você já soubesse...

- O que? -ela perguntou curiosa, segurando uma risada.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por você...

O riso foi se esvaindo dos lábios dela. Ela sabia. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele. Muitas vezes, ela se assustava com aquela certeza. Ela não precisou dizer.

Eles não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar.

.


	2. Ensaios

**Capitulo 2**

**Ensaios **

**.**

**.**

Agora...A espera.

Ele sempre pensava que estaria acostumado com aquilo, e todas as vezes, se surpreendia o quanto entediado ficava com esta espera nas coxias. Tudo sempre igual, a loucura de chegar, a loucura de falar, a loucura de sair sem ser despedaçado...A loucura.

E aquele pedaço vazio de esperar.

Ali estava ele e Taylor jogando conversa fora, os dois já liberados da maquiagem e do vestuario, falando aleatoriamente do que fazia o mundo girar estes dias. Ele não tinha como não simpatizar com o co star.. O cara se levava tão a sério. E tinha uma energia, uma determinação, uma confiança.. Sua vida cronometrada até 2056...Isso o fazia ganhar sua admiração, e um pouco de inveja.. Ele gostaria de ser mais assim.

Por isso, era estranho quando Kristen mandava que ele parasse de pegar no pé do garoto, em notar como Taylor o admirava.. De que jeito? ... "Ele te idolatra.. Você é um modelo para ele.. Algo como um irmão mais velho nesta insanidade toda".

No quesito insanidade, ela estava completamente certa. Ele sentia um pouco de falta da época do 1º filme, quando ele e Kristen tinham a orbita apenas um do outro para levitar. Logo depois, ele sentiu aquela pressão em dividi-la com o garoto. Que tratava assim para se sentir mais seguro, o garoto era apenas um garoto em Portland e bizarramente virou um homem. Não , um super homem para o segundo ato da saga.

O ego masculino dele não gostava daquilo. O ator podia até saber que nem um milhão de anos, ela o olharia de outra forma, era algo como um irmão mais novo, protegia-o como podia, fazia brincadeiras, conversavam. A realidade copiava a ficção mais uma vez, mas assim como o faz de conta, não gostava em nada em ter aquele corpo hiper másculo perto da sua garota.

Agora nas premiers, nos shows, nas viagens, eram os 3 [ou os 2 e ele ficando para trás..], isso o fazia lembrar-se de uma época em que também havia 3 em algum tipo de insana relação. E ele tinha ficado para trás. Não gostava daquilo. Nem um pouco.

Se pudesse ser justo, não podia comparar aquilo ao passado. Sem falar, que Lautner era um amigo fiel que sempre estava ali para apoiá-los desde que soube da nova configuração romântica. Mas era apenas um ciúme tolo, algo de homem, de não poder marcar território com mais veemência.

Rob não ia puxá-la pelos cabelos para sua caverna ou urinar marcando o perímetro. Contudo, diversas vezes, gostaria de poder passar o braço na cintura dela e beijá-la ali mesmo, onde fosse, esperando todo o frenesi de flashes. "É escrevam ai, publiquem tudo, ela tem dono". [Nunca terminaria a frase na frente dela, comeria seu fígado antes].

Satisfazia-se com as poses nos tapetes vermelhos, com as fotos promocionais, com a máscara de Bella&Edward. Era algo, já que na rua fria, não podia tocá-la.

É curioso o que você faz por amor. Você se treina, você se acostuma. Pois é antinatural engolir teus instintos mais básicos e ir para a outra direção. Estar com ela ao seu lado, e não lhe fazer um carinho, roubar um beijo. Ve-la cercada de paparazzi e não po-la em suas asas, e afastá-los todos. Pegar a mão dela e rosnar um pouco para que se afastem... Não, você fica impotente.. olhando.. a dois passos de distancia.

Pensava naquilo e continuava concordando com Taylor, já ha muito tempo perdido na conversa. Ele pode vislumbrar alguém jogado no sofá. não tinha percebido quando ela entrou na sala.

Olhos fechados, e ambos fones plugados. Ela brincava com o Ipod, e Rob via como os lábios dela acompanhavam –silenciosamente- a música. Bateu de leve no braço do jovem ator e apontou com a cabeça a direção, demonstrando que iria substituí-lo na futura conversação.

O sr. Lautner apenas concordou ou fez com que entendeu a mensagem. O jovem queria poder mudar aquela situação, não era fácil ser confidente, amigo, colega e ...cúmplice. Ele tinha medo de fazer algo errado, não se perdoaria em ser ele que traísse a confiança daquele casal.

Kristen emitia um ritmo... _so young…so young…... __my eyes... so surprised…_… Ele podia ouvir apenas as últimas palavras do refrão quando se aproximou, não que precisasse de mais alguma, sabia que música era aquela. Ela tinha um jeito obsessivo de ouvir música, e Interpol tocava nos últimos dias. E a perna, que nervosamente, não parava de balançar, já lhe alertava do estado de espírito com o qual lidaria.

Pos a mão no joelho dela e ela saiu daquele isolamento. Parou com o balanço, não com o nervosismo. Tirou um fone do ouvido, um meio sorriso.

- Eles vieram nos avisar que filmaremos uma trivia enquanto esperamos para entrar..

-...com..?

- Não. Parece que vai ser alguém da equipe dela apenas.. –não a encostava mais-...tome como um ensaio. Respire fundo, você está bem? Quer comer algo? Beber algo?

- Não .. eu ..-fez uma cara enojada.

- Você não vai vomitar na Oprah?

- Robert.. Eu...-estava ofendida-... Eu.. _Fuck you_, que nem enjoos estou tendo. Não vomitarei na Oprah.

Mas sentia que seu estomago travava uma guerra para manter tudo em ordem. Era como um mar raivoso. Raivoso com ela, por que fora comer agora? E tudo que estava pela frente? Alguém podia devolver-lhe o controle do seu proprio corpo? Era pedir demais.

Instintivamente brincou com a correntinha no seu pescoço, aquilo lhe acalmava.

Trocaram um olhar confidente.

- Vai dar certo... -tentava transmitir segurança.

- Rob e se ela perguntar... E tiver alguma prova? Uma foto de Budapeste? E se souber de algo que não deveria saber?

- Ok. Agora você está sendo paranoica, não é uma inquisição, a gente já fez isso. Ela não é Deus para saber.

- A linha é bem tenue.

- Kristen.. fica calma.. A Dakota logo chega e..

- Ela mandou uma mensagem que está atrasada.

- Atrasada? São os fins dos tempos mesmo.

- Para, ela só vai estar no 2o ou no 3º bloco.

- Mesmo assim... Acho que você está sendo uma má influencia para a garota – ele riu.

- Fica quieto.. –riu sem perceber.

Passou a mão rápido pela dela, e a acariciou. Aquilo era tão ridículo, eles estavam tão eficazes nestes toques rápidos, que ninguém percebe ou quase ninguém. Que mais parecem saídos de uma historia do século XVIII. E ainda agora por que? Ela não tinha mais ninguém, ele não tinha ninguém. E mesmo assim.

- Vou ouvir mais um pouco de música, vai salvar o Taylor daquela corja envolta dele. Eu estou BEM.

Teve que marcar bem a última palavra para conseguir ve-lo se desprender do sofá.

Voltou a música...

..._I haven't slept for two days_ …

Admirou como o grupo de pessoas se abriu para chegada de Rob. Sempre tinha aquele efeito, não apenas pelo seu porte, era sua presença. Havia uma certa famíliaridade entre o grupo e os atores, e ponderou que deveria ser as mesmas pessoas que sequestraram seus colegas no dia anterior.

Não conseguia evitar olhar para aquele charmoso inglês. Mão no pescoço, olhar tímido, mão no cabelo. Braços cruzados no peito. E uma risada.

Ela podia antecipar o próximo gesto dele sem precisar pensar duas vezes. Aquilo a fazia sentir um poder imenso. Ela podia le-lo. E ele também era tão consciente. Apenas um olhar, uma mudança na sobrancelha dela e ele ..._What?_

Podiam estar separados, e por uma foto, um video.. Ele sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela. Por uma resposta, por uma entonação... _What?_ Ele podia le-la com a mesma facilidade.

Se eles não precisassem mais falar um com o outro, seria a relação mais perfeita de todas. Pois eram ali que começavam os problemas, ele mal interpretava as palavras dela, não lhe deixava terminar, nunca sabia o que ela estava tentando dizer. Ele tomava muito a sério cada palavra, sentia com muita intensidade cada palavra.

Se eles pudessem abrir mão dos sons das risadas, abandonar as mais hilarias brincadeiras, renunciar todas as conversas sem fim, na qual as palavras se atropelavam e as vozes brigavam entre si, todos as promessas sussurradas na cama...Seria uma relação...

Incompleta.

Não tinha como abrir mão daquilo.

A namorada até podia pedir que ele fosse menos intenso, menos teimoso, menos neurótico, mas aquilo era a base das qualidades que mais amava nele..

Os dedos da atriz procuraram a correntinha mais uma vez, e brincou com o pingente, sentindo que aquilo era real. Uma onda de calma abraçou-a.

Todos o olhavam como se enfeitiçados; os homens mais velhos se renderiam a sua perspicacia, e os mais novos o admirariam por seu humor. As mulheres... Não importaria a idade. Apenas se submeteriam. E ele não tinha noção do poder que exercia. Tinha raiva muitas vezes, por ele não se valorizar, não perceber e simultaneamente, era algo que desde o principio ela ficou extremamente atraida: ele não sabia do seu poder.

Desde o principio, nas leituras, achara a solução do fascinio de todos com Rob: ele "deslumbrava" todos. Como Edward, tinha aquela atitude de parecer não perceber o quanto fácil tinha a todos.

Ele a tinha... sem dúvidas. Ou melhor, foram tantas dúvidas, fases de negação e de dor... Mudar de assunto seria a coisa mais adequada. E chacoalhou a cabeça como se aquilo ajudasse.

Pelo soco que Taylor deu no braço de Rob, com certeza, este novamente estava colocando aquele em apuros. Podia ser mais criança? E odiava quando Rob fazia aquilo, não bastava a imprensa naquele papel. O sol nasceria quadrado quando ele admitisse que fazia aquilo também como moeda de vingança da atenção que ela dava ao Tay.

Sabia que seu namorado adorava colocar seus amigos em confusões. E atirava aquilo como fato quando ela falava de Taylor, se não fizesse aquilo, então sim ela tinha que se preocupar. Mas eram pequenas alterações que sabia que eram provocadas por um monstro de olhos verdes. E não eram os dela.

E ela adorava. Só não conseguia que ele admitisse.

Como quando eles filmaram a cena da barraca, no último filme. O jovem Robert Pattinson podia fazer a brincadeira que quisesse para desviar as atenções, porém ela podia notar cada músculo tenso à ela se aconchegar nos braços nus do oponente. E não viessem com a desculpa que era um bom ator e a cena exigia aquilo.

Ela percebia, entre as tomadas, o olhar inquieto de Rob analisando aquela posição bastante íntima.

Uma mão lhe tocou o ombro.

Buscou quem lhe chamava a atenção, e levantou derrubando o Ipod no mesmo segundo, e junto sua bolsa espalhava-se pelo chão. Típico seu. Era um milagre conseguir caminhar com duas pernas.. Era um milagre permitirem que ela tivesse uma carteira de motorista.

A senhora com um sorriso generoso abaixou-se para ajudá-la e ela podia ouvir aquela voz famosa pedindo desculpas pelo susto. Sua sorte que Oprah já tinha entrevistado tantas pessoas em mais de duas décadas de show, que dificilmente ela seria a mais estranha ou a mais desastrada.

- Você está com tudo ai? – a entrevistadora perguntou.

- .. É.. –olhou o chão preocupada-... Acho que sim.

- Acho que teremos um bom show, não?

- S-Sim.. c-com certeza.. –eprecisava gaguejar?

- Aqueles dois são impagaveis, não são?

E a jovem olhou para seus colegas. Quanto tempo a apresentadora estava ali ao seu lado? Seria ótimo se a Sra. O não tivesse visto uma cara de deslumbrada estampada em neon no rosto dela. Não era pedir muito.

Mas desconfiava que a educação impediria a outra de lhe dizer algo. Ou ao menos ela esperava aquilo.

.

.

Digamos que, por um momento, possamos compartilhar os pensamentos dos entrevistados nestas questões postas no ar. Apenas por este momento. Digamos...

.

.

**...Ok.. Lugar favorito para viajar no mundo? **

_._

_. .. Ninguém lembrou que a gente está em Chicago..._

_._

_... Como é que ele consegue ser tão adorável? Estúpida, esqueci que estamos em Chicago.._

_._

_... Cara, o Rob é o melhor *batidinha mental na perna de tão feliz*_

_... Estou começando a entender o frenesi por este homem.. Que sorriso foi aquele? E eu nem gosto de Crepúsculo... _

.

**Músicas favoritas que os deixariam preparados para uma cena de luta? **

_._

_... não foi boa ideia perguntar sobre fight scenes com ela.. Ainda esta sensível quanto a isso.. Pensa em algo engraçado agora..._

_... Kristen, se concentra.. Cenas do filme.. você briga com o Edward.. Apaga esta cara de preocupada AGORA... Focus... Adoro quando ele tira estas respostas, quem vai pensar em Queen e Prince para uma pergunta ridícula como esta?_

_._

_...Cara, o Rob é o melhor *batidinha mental na perna de tão feliz*_

_._

_...E este homem ainda é engraçado E inteligente? Que sorriso matador é este?.. Será que consigo baixar os filmes ate o expediente acabar?_

.

**Qual é sua coisa favorita sobre seu personagem? **

.

_...Por que eu tenho que dar uma resposta tão ridícula assim? Por que eu não pensei em algo light como o Taylor?_

_._

_... Ah não, não começa o fragelo, Rob...Por que ele tem que se cobrar tanto? Respira._

_._

_...Cara, o Rob é o melhor *batidinha mental na perna de tão feliz*_

_._

_...Gente, ninguém me avisou que ele ainda tinha este sotaque encantador. Bem feito para mim que quis ir contra a maré, ser a diferente. É bom eu manter o profissionalismo.. Minha chefe me mata se ler meus pensamentos._

.

**Pergunta final. Qual é sua cena favorita de Eclipse? **

.

_La vamos nós. Adoro quando ela ri assim. Tudo bem, fui longe demais, paro com a brincadeira da conchinha, esta ficando pessoal. O Taylor ate é um cara legal. Eu conheço esta cara dela, sonha que vai tirar minha camisa aqui._

_._

_...Cena da tenda. Quero ver. Alguém diz que estavam filmando? Pegaram este suspiro do Rob.. Filho da mãe! E ele nem se importa..né? Ele merecia ficar sem camisa agora para calar a boca.. _

_._

_...Cara, o Rob é o melhor * 2 batidinhas mentais na perna de tão feliz*_

_._

_... Definitivamente ha algo entre estes dois. Tem que ser muito cego para dizer que é rumor. Por que ele olha para ela e diz "isso sempre acontece comigo Ahh... Que droga.. Que se foda o profissionalismo também. Vou passar meu numero para ele.. Se eles não admitem que tem algo, não é culpa minha... Será que eu consigo comprar os livros hoje? Como é o nome mesmo do filme que ele fez em NY?_

.

.

E aquilo era apenas um ensaio para algo maior.


	3. Show

**Capitulo 3**

** O Show **

**.  
**

**.  
**

Era constrangedor. Não havia como negar. E a apresentadora, bem habituada ao exagero, estava desconfortável com aquele exagerado temporal. Os gritos não paravam.

Algum dia, eles estariam a vontade com isso? Era engraçado para não opinar ao trágico e absurdo. Os Beatles tinham razão, ninguém vinha para escutar algo, mas para gritar. Apenas gritar. Se fazer escutar aos brados.

Entretanto, ninguém ia esquecer que aquela apresentadora não era qualquer apresentadora, e quando aquela apresentadora pedia silencio... este se concretizava. Nem que fosse na ironia. _Ou eu posso falar?_

Tudo bem que aquela não era qualquer platéia, era a platéia dela. O aglomerado de pessoas que tinha suas regalias, e surpresas incomuns, e presentes avassaladores. E lá estava Rob tomando o controle das atenções. Era algo natural para ele apenas estar no sofá, como se fosse o da casa dele, e conversar. Falar o que viesse na cabeça dele. Kristen se fez platéia daquela conversa também. Hum.. Bater em portas... Ela tinha se esquecido de perguntar o que tinha feito com a equipe ontem.

Taylor admirava tudo aquilo como se nunca tivesse estado em um talk show antes. E na verdade era como se nunca o tivesse feito, não como aquele programa. Não um programa que pede para ele surpreender um grupo de fans adolescentes garantindo a premier para todas. A generosidade daquela mulher fazia eco em si.

Kristen se sentia bem ali. Era algo bom. O namorado nem se importava em responder uma pergunta tão conhecida como toda a loucura envolvida na propria.

Enquanto o garoto falava, Rob pode se perder um pouco em averiguar como estava sua maior preocupação. A perna dela já tinha começado a balançar. Mau sinal. Um _ Sir _ lhe tomou a atenção. Era algo tão absurdo ser chamado de _sir, _ podia não ser nos EUA, mas com certeza na Ilha dele, apenas a Rainha autorizava tal privilegio de vocativo.

A jovem atriz pensou em quantas vezes eles tinham conversado sobre este "olho de furacão". Em não ser eles, em ser estes personagens que as pessoas apenas projetavam seus anseios e frustrações e os queriam por serem agora de carne, osso e publicidade. Ela teve vontade de brincar com o cabelo dele. Era tão gostosa a sensação.

De certa maneira, foi uma boa surpresa quando a garota do grupo se juntou a discussão sem ter sido intimada para aquilo. Foi o pensamento que cruzou a cabeça da apresentadora. Na sua pesquisa sobre aquele jovem talento, alem das palavras, alternativa, rebelde, incorrigível, brilhante, audaciosa... A palavra tímida foi uma constante. Extremamente tímida, podia ver. Facilmente, a extrema preocupação e timidez podiam ser confundidas com indiferença ou arrogância.

Um olhar entre os amantes foi trocado._ "Está tudo bem"._

Contudo, ele sabia... Ela estava no limite. E não ia explodir, era num limite que ele percebia que estava desarmada. Sentia que as armas que usava para se defender de uma pergunta íntima não seriam usadas ali. Quando ela sorriu, aquele sorriso cálido, quase infantil, que apenas concordou, ele apenas quis...

- Eu fico tão nervosa...

- Oh... Deixe-me te dar um abraço...

Kristen tinha toda a razão.. Aquela mulher era diabólica. Ela conseguiu transmitir segurança, calma e ainda devolver sua namorada com um sorriso no rosto. Fez o que ele não podia, abraçou-a. Ela podia perguntar o que quisesse que ele respondesse feliz.

Rob viu o olhar que a jovem lhe destinou. _"Eu te disse..."_

Aquela senhora podia ser aquela tia que te oferece colo e os melhores conselhos quando ninguém no mundo parece lhe entender. Não era tão difícil falar. Mas o nervosismo não lhe abandonava a pele. Era como se ela também pudesse ler tanto mais do que ela dizia. Ela gaguejou. Ela abominava estes momentos.

A experiencia tinha lhe ensinado, entrevistar, era uma arte. Como a da tortura. Você não pode matar seu refém, você apenas extrae a dor e com ela, as palavras. Você não quer a exaustão e a morte. Ela não podia quebrar um entrevistado, ela tinha que saber dosar, para extrair as palavras. Ela tinha que mudar de foco. Senão , a jovem ia se fechar.

- "É mais difícil se relacionar com o seu personagem.. no entanto.."

Um alivio percorreu o corpo da atriz quando percebeu que estava fora da sala de apuração, pode até ajeitar seu corpo e um olhar de agradecimento para Oprah. Esta bem que tentou manter a conversa centrada no jovem estrangeiro, mas a resposta dele logo puxou de volta a jovem ao seu lado. Era cativante, a maneira como eles estavam entrelaçados.

Sim, era a famosa bolha que todos comentavam. Miss O como testemunha principal, era

cativante como ele sempre buscava o olhar da prometida e o inverso era verdadeiro. Levando em conta que eles eram colegas de trabalho a um par de anos, mesmo assim, era algo a mais quando eles interagiam.

Como se de alguma forma você estivesse invadindo o mundo deles ao apenas contemplar.

Alguém na platéia pode ter sussurrado quando dizer "água" foi tão sexy. E por favor, façam uma propaganda de Nachos com a voz do Robert Pattinson, por favor, as vendas irão a loucura. Como alguém podia resistir aquilo? As risadas eram contagiantes. Ele "deslumbra", certo?

E de fato se alguém tinha dúvida que ele podia influenciar alguém ou algo, estar listado entre os 100 homens mais influentes do mundo e um dos mais lindos, podia significar algo. Que o mundo era volúvel demais com fenômenos pop teens ou que apenas dessa maneira percebiam talentos marginalizados por outros rótulos.

- Qual significa mais para você?

- Ah, definitivamente lindo...

Oprah riu com gosto daquela declaração. Taylor riu com duas batidinhas na cadeira. Kristen sorriu, passou a mão no cabelo algumas vezes, compreensiva daquele magnetismo. Ela mesma tentara resistir em vão no passado.

-... Somente quero alguém para me dar uns tapinhas nas costas...

E no meio daquele encanto, ela lhe deu o que foi pedido. Os fatos eram estes: a jovem, que era tão cuidadosa com seus gestos para com seu namorado, havia se denunciado. E a feição de culpada que se seguiu ao seu gesto tão natural, confirmava isso. Não era ironia nos seus olhos, era algo de tímida imprudencia repreensível. E tudo foi anotado mentalmente pela apresentadora, a medida que seu sorriso desaparecia e seus olhos se estreitavam. Ela estava quase pronta para dizer as palavras.

O que se seguiu foi uma boa conversa com Taylor e seu cronograma de malhação, de snacks de carne, uivos, tanquinho e fotos desafiadoras aos egos masculinos presentes. Rob sem exceção. Divertido.

Então, o momento foi se delineando para ser o ideal. Já era hora de costurar as perguntas.

Iniciar com o protagonista falando sobre sua propria saga ao papel. Boa ideia. Seria engraçado notar como a palavra "rubbish" incomodou a co-star? Seria mais uma das palavras que ela estaria cansada de ouvir e corrigi-lo para não ser TÃO britânico? Ou notar o olhar indecifrável que ela lançou ao ouvi-lo falar do dia que eles se conheceram? Era nostalgia? Dor? Tristeza? Angustia?

Ele não o percebeu. Porem, Kristen se censurou por seus pensamentos estarem tão evidentes. Lembrou-se de uma passagem que lera em On The Road, para a preparação de seu papel no filme homonimo, de que como as crianças viam as fotos antigas e comportadas dos pais e não tinha ideia da "_loucura esfarrapada, da balbúrdia devassa das [nossas] vidas reais, de [nossa] noite vigente, o inferno disso tudo e a estrada do pesadelo sem sentido"_. Quando as pessoas compravam as revistas de fofoca e viam as fotos deles, as inúmeras fotos deles.. Tinham ideia de tudo que eles tinham passado para estarem ali agora? Ou apenas se continham com superficiais contos de fadas?

Tinham ideia de fotos que ela sorria ao lado dele e sua vontade era chorar até que as lágrimas não caíssem mais? Em fotos que ela o abraçava, e na realidade, ele não era seu? E aquele sentimento urgia dentro dela ao ponto de queimá-la. Mas não era com ele que ela compartilhava a cama nem a a luz do dia.. Sabiam que a cada foto ao lado dele, ao aspirar seu cheiro, ao sentir suas mãos tocando-a e seus olhos engolindo-a, tudo que ela queria era ter aquele momento, aquele flash, aquela sensação presa para sempre? E ela não sabia o que fazer._"Ah, a santa ignorância dessas pobres crianças!"_. Palavras do sabio Sal.

- "..e.. Kristen, eu ouvi que você, instantaneamente, soube que tinha que ser ele, nos diga como.."..

Podia dizer que sentiu um maremoto de emoções desde aquele dia do teste, o qual ele chegou como um náufrago, inseguro e amedrontado, intoxicante e perigoso e lhe disse seu nome em um sorriso. E algo dentro dela sabia que ela estava perdida. Ou a confirmação veio naquele beijo afiado um quarto de hora depois. Era intoxicante. Seria fácil ilustrar como soube que ele tinha que fazer o papel. Ela se apaixonara ali. não haveria mais ninguém para ela naquele papel. Mas ela apenas ouviu a piada de Rob, mandou um sinal de alerta e foi prática.

Todas as vezes, em todos estes anos, que ela contava como tinha tido certeza dele para o papel, um vazio se fazia pesado no estômago dele. Às vezes, sentia-se inseguro, às vezes vaidoso, as vezes inadequado, as vezes apenas feliz. Ele podia fechar os olhos a qualquer momento e veria claramente a 1ª vez que a viu em sua frente. Como a juventude dela o assustou. Como a beleza indócil o assustou mais ainda. Como o corpo dela demandou do seu algo que nem ele podia acreditar ser verdade.

"Isso é um trabalho, ela tem 17 anos, ela é uma atriz, ela tem um namorado e você é um babaca"... Ele repetiu. Repetiu. Repetiu até aquilo se transformar em: _"Você está apaixonado por ela...cara... Você é um babaca mesmo" _

- Voc-...Vocês tiveram que se beijar para o teste?

- Yeah..

- E isso não estava...

- Nós TIVEMOS que..-uma cara de segredo dela.

- ...eles nos pediram para.. – uma risada dele.

Se alguém da platéia ficou intrigado em ouvir a magnânima Oprah gaguejar, não mencionou em voz alta. Mas alguns podiam dizer que a apresentadora estava mais envolvida naquilo que parecia, devia ser por isso que o twitter oficial dela estava abandonado, ela devia ter um " RobstenCanon". Se alguém da platéia ficou intrigado com a implicação do "TIVEMOS" da atriz também deve ter murmurado. A obrigação do beijo foi externa ou puramente interna? Ou ambas?

Quando a apresentadora viu aquela dinâmica sobre os outros "pretendentes"ao papel, a piada, o toque de ciúme, a reprimenda feminina e os sorrisos... Era o momento.

- "_We know all these rumors about the two of you...and I will not… "_

E por um momento, Kristen achou que ela não perguntaria. Mas foi a queima-roupa.

- ".. _But there is all these rumors about the two of you_.. –e foi num fôlego- _...Dating.. Is it true?"_

Ninguém mais podia ignorar o grande elefante branco.

- "Kristen está grávida"...

No momento que as palavras se espalharam pela sala; Kristen só podia pensar que não era o melhor momento de vomitar seu último lanche. Mas é claro, as risadas vieram e ela pensou que apenas Rob poderia dizer aquilo e se livrar assim. Era sempre assim, ele podia dizer o que quisesse sem pensar nas consequencias. _Everybody loves Rob. And everyone hates Kristen._

Quando ela dirigiu a palavra para a dona do show, viu que não era bem assim. Ali estava uma consequência, aquela mulher estava esperando a reação dela, anos de jornalismo tinham lhe ensinado que nem mesmo a mais absurda informação pode ser descartada por parecer absurda. A verdade pode ser absurda. Ela esperou a reação da outra envolvida. Kristen sentiu a responsabilidade, e desviou o olhar, e encarou a platéia. Oprah sorriu então.

Como alguém podia dizer que eles não sabiam se portar nas entrevistas. Entendia perfeitamente porque Pattinson estava acima de Obama, ela tinha jogado uma bomba, saindo pela tangente e ainda seduzido todo o público; e a jovem mesmo no extremo de timidez estava polindo a situação. Sem negar, sem afirmar. E sem responder o que fora a pergunta. E tão fascinantes. E quantas vezes eles não tinham feito isso?

O estrangeiro abriu um sorriso ao ver sua namorada tendo que sair da saia justa, ele bem que tinha avisado-a da estratégia. Ele pensou em ajudá-la, mas ela se saiu bem. Adorava quando ela ficava levemente ruborizada.

-...Nós sabemos que os recém nascidos são complicados de lidar...

E assim, aparentemente, o assunto foi enterrado pela apresentadora com muita classe e todos os envolvidos não podiam estar mais satisfeitos.

Os clips que se seguiram, apenas fizeram uma lança de culpa incomodar a atriz.. Seu namorado era algo mesmo, não ?.. Se prestar a ir a todas aquelas casas, com aquela cara de cansado, e aguentar todos aqueles surtos e chegar ao hotel para enfrentar uma namorada birrenta e paranóica. Ninguém merece. Ela até esquecerá a última irresponsabilidade dele. Contudo, aproveitou todos os olhares na tela para passar a mão rápida no cotovelo dele e fazer um carinho. Ele a olhou. Ela o olhou como só ela podia olhá-lo.

Ele respirou aliviado, ela não ficara furiosa com a sua previa declaração. A melhor defesa é o ataque. Ele teve vontade de beijá-la. Foi até melhor quando Kristen mudou de lugar no outro bloco, e afastou um pouco a tentação dele. Dakota completava o grupo e se ele tinha ficado impressionado com a maturidade de Kris quando a conheceu, conhecer Dakota Fanning foi algo como explodir qualquer experiência anterior. Aquela guria era o Dalai Lama.

.

.

Quando tudo se resumiu aos bastidores de novo, Rob ainda provocava Taylor sobre as receitas de snacks de carne que a sua namorada ideal teria que fazer. Dakota não aguentava mais rir, e entre uma risada e outra pedia desculpa para o colega alvo. Um pouco afastada, Kristen terminava uma ligação, resolvendo alguns detalhes para aquele mês. Pelo menos o show tinha terminado. Ela estava mais calma.

A apresentadora passou para se despedir e conversar algumas coisas antes do elenco partir. Rob se demorou a se juntar a eles, pois estava assinando os livros para uma fan, a jovem atriz desconfiava que era a mesma funcionaria que fizera a trivia com eles. Engraçado.

Algumas fotos com todos, votos de regresso, abraços e estavam na rota de fuga agora.

- Que foi?- Rob perguntou ao se dirigirem a garagem.

- Acho que ela sabe..- Kristen disse evasiva sem precisar dizer de quem falava.

- Por que você diz isso? – Ele se aproximou mais da namorada, deixando Taylor e Dakota irem à frente.

- O jeito que ela me abraçou e ficou me olhando.. –ela falou ressabida-...Você não devia ter dito aquilo...

- Kris, tinha que dizer, antes de qualquer coisa, para silenciar qualquer suspeita da gente. E você sabe que não importa o que eu diga, ou você diga, ninguém está realmente escutando a gente...

- Não é assim..

- É sim. Quantas vezes já disse o que não devia e ninguém me levou a serio? Eles não nos escutam, apenas gritam rumores. Apenas com uma foto nossa.. Bem.. –ele fez uma careta-.. Creio que nem com uma foto comprometedora nossa, eles irão acreditar ou parar. Eles parecem viciados nos rumores, na incerteza que nós criamos. Ninguém quer a realidade. Creio que a realidade venderia menos...

- Mas precisava dizer assim? Você nem contou para teus pais...

- Ninguém acreditou.

- Ela é a Oprah. Você não deveria ter dito.

- Foi você que me disse que ninguém mente para ela.

Ela teve vontade de esbofeteá-lo, mas fora ela mesmo que falara isso.

- Você está se sentindo bem.- ele fez uma cara de preocupado.

- Estou sim.. Mas estou com fome de novo..

-Logo resolvemos isso...Já contou para a Dakota?..

- Não, vou pedir para ela passar la em casa esta semana. Mas você tem que contar para os teus pais primeiro.

- Ahh.. Vou mandar eles assistirem o programa..

- ROB!.. Você não fará isso...- ela o olhou com uma cara assassina.

E somente pode escutar as risadas. Ele olhou para os dois lados e pegou no antebraço dela. Aproximou-se. Ela sentiu o carinho emanar do corpo dele. Deu um beijo na têmpora dela.

- Eu te amo... –foi dito apenas para ela ouvir.

Ela passou a mão no ventre e sentiu aquele amor tão fortemente em si.

.

.

Uma semana depois, Rob estacionou correndo na casa dela.

Ela o esperava sentada na mesa da sala, tomando um chá calmamente.

- A Oprah mandou um presente? Para mim? Aniversario?

- Não, para a gente.. Está no meu quarto, pode subir...

Encontrou Jules no caminho, que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e apenas disse "bom trabalho" antes de sair rindo no corredor.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e seu queixo caiu. Não tinha bem certeza quanto tempo tinha se passado ao ouvir a voz de Kristen atrás de si.

- Eu falei...

Rob passou a mão no berço de madeira, alguns pássaros esculpidos adornavam a superfície. Era um lindo trabalho. Impecáveis e perfeitos lençóis bordados jaziam no interior do berço. Assim como um lindo bouquet de azaléias lilases e rosas, além de uma grande sexta de vine com varios presentinhos menores. Um mosquiteiro branco esvoaçante arrematava aquela cena. Olhou para ela e então começou a rir. Kristen fez uma careta antes e chegou mais perto dele sem entender a graça.

Ele a abraçou, beijou levemente seus lábios e a pos em sua frente em mais um abraço. Ambos olhavam o presente mais uma vez.

- Não vai me contar o que foi tão engraçado...

- Obvio que você tinha razão. Ela soube. Gentil da parte dela manter-se neutra no show e apos o show. Mas acho que ela quer ser madrinha do nosso filho.. –e riu com mais vontade.

- Vai ser tão estranho te-lo... Ou te-la... ali naquele berço.. –falou num fio de voz.

- Antes de qualquer coisa... Você já falou para seus pais que esta saindo de casa?

Os braços dela se desfizeram do abraço. E ele sentiu que ela estava tensa.

- Você disse que ia falar com eles.

- Não, falei que ia pensar no assunto. A gente vai estar viajando, trabalhando, correndo.. É um desperdício termos uma casa de modo permanente.

- A gente já falou disso..

- Não ... Você que falou, eu escutei.. E ainda não decidi isso.. não quero que fique infestado de paparazzi esperando algo.

- Mas com o bebe, nossa situação irá mudar, Love.. –passou a mão no cabelo-.. A gente precisa de um canto nosso.

Ela se sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça. Mordeu o lábio. Tanta coisa para pensar. Ele se sentou do lado dela.

- Ter algo aqui em LA, provisorio, secreto e nosso.. já não é bom? Porque tenho que tirar minhas coisas daqui e fazer algo definitivo...

- Você não quer algo definitivo?- disse um pouco magoado- Do que você esta com medo, Kris?

Houve um silencio e ela apenas o abraçou, afundando a cabeça no pescoço dele. Ele a envolveu. Medo. Sim, ela estava com tanto medo. Muito mais que –conscientemente- ela quisesse admitir.

Ele podia sentir, mas não conseguia entender. E isso o atormentava. Ela estava com dúvidas de novo? Do que?Não ousou perguntar, quando sentiu as lágrimas dela molharem sua camisa. As respostas ficariam para outro dia.

E ela agradeceu, abraçando-o mais forte.

.

.


	4. Set

**Capitulo 4**

** Set **

_.  
_

_.  
_

_O avião contornava a cidade, ela deu uma olhada curiosa la para baixo. Aquele so podia ser o rio Danúbio cortando a cidade antiga e a nova. O sol fazia todas as pontes resplandecerem, mesmo diminutas. Procurou pelo castelo, mas não o viu. Brincava com os dedos, estava tão agitada que os segundos se arrastavam sem piedade da sua saudade. Ele estava ali. Um sorriso largo a dopou pensando em como seria sensacional beijá-lo. _

_Estava tão acostumada com todos os procedimentos de aterrissagem, malas, alfândega e etc; contudo.. Hoje.. Ela não tinha a minima paciencia. Ele não poderia buscá-la, teria que encontrá-lo no set. Seria ate melhor, pois se ele estivesse ali a esperando, não se aguentaria em correr, se jogar no pescoço dele e beijá-lo. Tudo em câmera lenta como um bom filme de romance pede. Riu dos desvaneios. Era esta puta ausencia dele que a deixava assim. _

_Olhou mais uma vez para a cidade la embaixo. Cada parte de um lado do rio: Ôbuda e Pest. Jogou uma mão para cima da cabeça e respirou fundo. _

_Ela estava ali. Ela sorriu. _

_Ela tinha vindo. E não queria nem saber nos rumores que aquilo iria gerar, seria até interessante ler como explicariam que ela estava no outro lado do mundo. Bem, se tudo desse certo.. seria se iludir pensar que talvez eles não a percebessem ali?_

_Até agora ela tinha se saído bem. Costa oeste-Costa Leste-Ocidente Europeu-Leste Europeu sem chamar a atenção, sentia até um orgulho, uma adrenalina, quase uma agente secreta em tão detalhado que fora seu plano. Mas quem podia imaginar que ela fugiria na véspera de seu aniversario? _

_Mas como não fugir? Se Rob estava preso no set, sem maneira de ir, tinha que vir. _

_Nunca pensou que iria pedir isso, porém percebia como era mais fácil que o seu aniversario coincidisse com as filmagens crepusculares. Ele estava la, também, era garantido, não chamava a atenção. Parecia quase uma tradição, sempre a seu lado. Talvez fosse isso, não estava disposta a abrir mão daquela tradição. Sem ele a seu lado, que graça teria comemorar?_

_Nem ligava muito para datas assim, ainda mais a sua. Mas tinha uma alegria pueril com comemorações.. E melhor, com presentes. Ele pensava em cada detalhe, a torturava com pistas e sempre lhe roubava o ar quando abria os presentes. Era sempre tão perfeito, como se ela nem soubesse que precisava daquilo ate recebê-lo, como se ela não percebesse o quanto queria aquilo, ou tinha se conformado que não precisava... Até ele surgir. _

_Fora assim com o violão, e com todos os outros presentes. Ou talvez antes de qualquer comemoração... Com "Doomed Love". Assim, do nada, lhe dera um livro. Se ela quisesse se lembrar bem, não tinha sido assim sem justificativas. O que importa é que quando ela o recebeu.. Fora assim.. Surpresa. _

_Surpresa em como ele empurrava seus limites ate hoje. _

_"Não se esconda no fundo da pelagem do coelho, Kristen.. Sofia não aprovaria.."_

_Podia ouvir a voz dele dizendo aquilo. Desafiando-a. E se algum dia ela pensou no amor como algo seguro e fácil e tranqüilo, ela estava tão enganada consigo. Aquilo era amor para ela, cruzar o mundo para passar seu aniversario com alguém. Com quem realmente importava para ela. E nunca tinha se imaginado fazendo aquilo, e se achava corajosa e atrevida antes dele, mas com ele. Fazia com ela saisse da area de conforto e pensar, confrontar, sentir__. Sentia-se viva com ele. _

_Um aviso no Aeroporto Internacional de Ferihegy tomou sua atenção. Finalmente, ela ouviu algo que entendeu. Inglês, graças a Deus! Era mais fácil ela entender mandarim que húngaro. Lingua dos infernos. Juntou sua bagagem, passou as burocracias, achou seu carro para seu destino. Pronto. _

_Um sorriso que não lhe deixava. Uma ansiedade que lhe consumia. _

_ ._

_.  
_

_O caminho até o lugar onde Rob filmava foi tranquilo, ficou analisando as novas paisagens que a cercavam. Era algo de Viena, algo de Paris, algo de Moscou. Algo bonito, algo de livros e filmes definitivamente. E pensar que toda aquela cidade tinha virado ruínas na II Grande Guerra, e fora reconstruída pedra por pedra. A humanidade a surpreendia de tempos em tempos. Boas surpresas também. _

_Ela se infiltrou no set com sua mochila nas costas e algumas dicas de onde achar seu namorado, o qual tinha avisado de sua vinda e deixado seu passe livre a postos. Kristen se mesclou a equipe técnica e fez silencio perdida em Rob atuando em uma cena, estava cortante como Georges Duroy, mordaz com toda aquele figurino do final do século XIX, e a entonação na medida. Seu peito se encheu de contentamento, ela ficava tão feliz em ver a carreira dele em uma boa direção. Cortando laços com a Saga, isso seria vital quando esta terminasse. _

_A cena estava finalizada. E ele a viu, abandonando na hora com quem falava e se dirigindo a ela. __A jovem teve que pensar rápido e foi se afastando do grupo e procurando um lugar mais recolhido. Sentia que estava bem atrás dela. _

_Um braço a puxou e ela se afundou no peito dele. _

_- Não acredito que você está aqui.. –falou tão sinceramente- Você não sabe como eu estou feliz._

_- De verdade verdadeira?- ela brincou ainda presa nos braços dele. _

_- A mais pura verdade... Vem aqui... _

_O namorado a puxou para um corredor do set, e a beijou profundamente. Os braços dela formaram um aspiral no corpo dele e uma das mãos se enterrou nos cabelos dele. Ele gemeu, sentia o gosto famíliar dela e seu corpo reagia como a uma droga, ela sentia a lingua malandra dele brincar em sua boca. Uma mordida no labio dela. Ela gemeu. _

_- A gente tem que cair fora daqui antes de um escândalo.. –ele riu._

_- Você pode? –falou quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.._

_- Sim, tenho um intervalo de 2h...Vamos para meu hotel.. E depois volto para o set e você pode descansar. Nos vemos de noite, quero te mostrar um lugar fabuloso aqui. _

_Ela olhou as horas. E o puxou pelo braço. _

_- Então... Não vamos perder tempo.. –riu maliciosamente._

_- Espera... Tenho que passar no figurino e deixar esta roupa.. – gargalhava com a pressa dela, que não era diferente da dele._

_Ela parou e o olhou com plena doçura. _

_- Você não pode ir com ela? Estava torcendo que o Monsieur Du Roy se aproveitasse de mim._

_Ele deu uma risada. E a abraçou. _

_- Nossa... Como você me faz falta.. ._

_- Isso é um sim? " Você virá para casa comigo, monsieur?" –ela lembrou de algo do livro._

_- "Sim".. –ele pensou um pouco lembrando daquilo-.. "Mas eu tenho apenas um Louis no meu bolso" –riu._

_E ela saiu saltitante. Aproveitando as últimas horas que poderia ser considerada teen. Permitir-se algo tão teen como sair saltitando porque alguém lhe cumpria um capricho. _

_ ._

_ ._

_Eles subiram até o quarto com uma velocidade não humana, perdendo as roupas a medida que adentravam e trocando palavras desconexas ou tão próprias que apenas os dois se entendiam. Kristen notou que o quarto era um pouco barroco demais, cheio de exageros, no entanto, perfeitos para um Rob vestido a caráter. Era seu jeans e camiseta que destoavam ali. _

_Ou não mais, porque eles já estavam esquecidos no chão. _

_Ele estava sentado na cama, apenas com a calça, camisa, gravata e ela. Sua namorada estava em seu colo semi nua com as pernas cruzadas em suas costas. E pode ter certeza que aquilo o enlouquecia. _

_A lingerie que ela ostentava era de um magenta aveludado com uma renda negra fina por cima, devidamente escolhida para aquela reunião. Puxou a cabeça dele para trás, segurando firme seus cabelos, e trilhou aos beijos desde a têmpora esquerda ate o final do seu pescoço. _

_As mãos masculinas acariciavam as coxas dela simultaneamente, numa deliciosa e continua caricia. Ele começou a movê-la sobre si, e ela sentiu pontos de desejo explodirem por todo seu corpo. Buscou a boca dele e recebeu um beijo tão faminto quanto oferecia. _

_Demonstrando toda a sua experiencia, apos se livrar da gravata, foi abrindo a camisa dele com apenas uma mão impaciente, enquanto a outra estava presa na nuca dele e seus lábios ainda unidos. Ela percorreu com os dedos o torso, leves como um pássaro, arrepiando seu refém. Buscando o botão da calça e sentindo a ereção dele em sua mão. _

_Ele arfou. _

_E ela se separou um pouco, olhando-o numa indulgencia culpável. Ditando um ritmo no prazer dele.., suave em reconhecimento ao principio. Exigente depois. _

_O peito dele tinha um compasso perdido. Seus olhos não, estavam fixos nela. Sua mão percorreu mais uma vez a coxa dela, e se insinuou, desta vez, por entre aquela renda. Seus dedos tiveram a confirmação que ela estava tão perdida quanto ele. Todavia, aquilo não lhe foi um alivio. Foi apenas mais uma maldição. Ele a queria. _

_Kristen emitiu um som desesperado a medida que os dedos dele brincavam com ela. Senti-lo assim dentro dela.. Mas era tão.. .Ela o queria totalmente. _

_O jovem adivinhou os pensamentos dela, ou poderia ser o inverso, e a puxou para si. _

_- Você tem... – ela iniciou._

_- Meu bolso direito, coloquei ali.. – falou com o resto de dominio que tinha._

_A gringa pegou o preservativo, abriu atrapalhada e o colocou em mais uma provocação. Não houve nem tempo para retirar aquela última peça intima, ele apenas moveu a renda, e a penetrou. _

_Eles não se moveram por um espaço de tempo. As testas coladas em cumplicidade. _

_Então, ela se levantou e vagarosamente.. Desceu novamente... _

_Mais uma vez... _

_As respirações plangentes... _

_Mais uma vez... _

_A mão dele apertava um dos seios dela, e a outra segurava o quadril dela possessivamente._

_Mais uma vez... _

_Rob buscou a boca dela, e ela descobriu a boca dele com sua lingua, sentindo os dentes afiados dele. Aquilo a excitava. _

_Mais uma vez... _

_Os movimentos sem pressa foram substituídos por uma busca inadiável. Respirar não era mais um ato automático. Era como se a atmosfera tivesse se tornado lunar. Ele sentiu quando os músculos íntimos dela lhe avisavam que era o fim, e acelerou o ritmo, tentando ajustar o derradeiro momento entre eles. _

_Um grito. Uma respiração pesada. Um nome lamentado na luxuria. _

_Era o fim. _

_ ._

_ ._

_Concultou seu blackberry quando tempo ainda tinha ali. Não era muito. Ele não podia se atrasar, eram as últimas cenas. __Kristen estava –preguiçosamente- estendida na cama, dormindo ha algum tempo, seu corpo estava indecorosamente nu, e ela estava simplesmente linda. Rob pensou. _

_Aconchegou-se perto dela, passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, tão lindos, tão dela, de qualquer maneira que ela escolhesse. Seu rosto era de uma beleza que não melindrava, convidava. Seus dedos continuaram pelas curvas do corpo dela, os seios pequenos, a cintura desenhada, o quadril atraente, o sexo provocador, as pernas longas, os pés delicados. A pele branca, deliciosa, perfumada e sua. _

_Percorria aquele corpo que conhecia tão bem, e as vezes ainda se surpreendia em descobrir algo novo. As sardas que ele repara algum tempo depois de conhecê-la, uma cicatriz, o formato de suas unhas, o jeito de caminhar quando estava feliz. Gostava das mudanças. Em como igual ou diferente, ela era tão dele. _

_- Mas nem dormindo, tenho um descanso?_

_Riu sem olhar para sua interlocutora. _

_- Estou pedindo para você fazer alguma coisa?_

_- Está sim, que bem te conheço..._

_Aproximou-se dele, sentando-se ao seu lado no meio da cama. Passou os dedos pelo rosto, como se pudesse le-lo assim. _

_- Oi. _

_- Oi._

_- Você já tem que ir? _

_- Sim, mas não queria te acordar...-ela olhou-o incrédula-.. de verdade. Mas você estava tão apetitosa que não resisti._

_Ela deu uma risada de descrença, envergonhada, e olhou para baixo. _

_- Antes de te conhecer, tinha mais vergonha na cara.. _

_- Isso é verdade. Você teria a decência de gozar mais baixo e se cobrir com algo agora..._

_- Cala a boca!.. E para de olhar assim para mim.. _

_- Assim como?_

_- Assim! _

_Eles riram. E ela o beijou, abraçando-se a ele. _

_Ambos sabiam que ela faria qualquer coisa que um filme pedisse, se acreditasse naquilo. E tinha muito orgulho do seu corpo, na verdade, era ele que tinha sérios problemas em mostrar seu físico. __Mas, particularmente, eles encaravam a nudez no sexo diferentemente. _

_Foi uma jornada de confiança, para que ela permitisse que ele olhasse para o corpo dela como queria, sem pressa, cobrindo-o de elogios, saboreando-o. Ela não gostava de elogios. Podia olhá-la, não precisava dizer nada, ela percebia. Contudo quando eles se tornavam palavras, não sabia bem o que fazer com elas. Preferia mil vezes mil observá-lo e traçar o foco das atenções nele, e sabia que ele adorava quando ela o elogiava. Ele era fan das palavras. _

_- Descansou? Foi uma longa viagem. - afastou algumas mechas do cabelo dela. _

_- Um pouco.. Mas vou aproveitar você fora para dormir mais um pouco. Assim estarei bem descansada quando você chegar.. –levantou ambas as sobrancelhas duas vezes._

_- Ok.. parceira... Mas depois vê se você acha a camisinha quando a gente estava perto do sofá. Achei só as outras... E antes que você mude o foco da conversa, teu pai falou que liguei antes de você sair de LA? – falou mais serio._

_- Falou._

_- E ele falou que tua mãe conversou comigo?_

_Ótimo. Sabia onde isso ia dar. _

_- Não, ele não contou, mas tenho uma ideia do que ela falou. Você sabe como é minha mãe? Adora exagerar. Eu desmaiei uma vez. Não foi nada – mordeu o lábio._

_- Sei... –disse mostrando bem que não tinha sido convencido._

_Ela mentira duas vezes. Rob sabia muito bem que o exagerado na família era o pai dela, a mãe era assunto serio. Ela mesma o avisara anos atrás.E tinha desmaiado mais de uma vez aquela semana, sem falar em um mal estar constante que escondera como pudera. Contudo, aquele desmaio não pudera ser escondido. E mesmo assim, não ia procurar um medico que lhe dissesse que não tinha condições físicas de viajar para Budapeste. Estava fora de cogitação. _

_- Não se preocupe, quando voltar para casa.. .Saio do aeroporto e procuro um médico.. Posso ver um medico NO aeroporto se você disser que sai do meu pé com isso... Fechado?_

_- Love...Por que acho que você não está levando isso a serio?_

_- Porque não é nada serio.. é stress.. preocupação.. essas coisas..._

_- Entendo, mas nunca te vi assim. Você pode achar que me engana, mas vi que no caminho para ca, você não estava muito bem. E quando você foi no banheiro, vi que você se segurou na pia por um bom tempo... O que houve?_

_Ela se afastou. _

_- Agora nem no banheiro posso ir sem ser seguida? _

_- Fui falar com você, e fiquei preocupado. Lembrei da minha conversa com a tua mãe, também está preocupada com você._

_- Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar._

_Eles se olharam. Somente suas mãos estavam juntas._

_- Você vai se atrasar... –falou calmamente botando final naquele assunto e ele sabia-.. A gente vai sair hoje de noite?_

_- Sim... Promete ligar para mim se, por qualquer razão, você não se sentir bem?_

_- Prometo.. .O que eu devo usar hoje de noite?_

_- O que você quiser!.. É seu aniversario, certo?_

_- Amanhã é meu aniversario..-deu-lhe um olhar zombador._

_- Depois da meia noite... E não adianta ficar procurando seu presente, não o deixei aqui.. _

_- Ahh.. –uma risada-.. não ia mexer nas suas coisas.. _

_- De novo.. Você vasculhou o meu quarto ano passado, lembra?_

_- Só porque você não queria me dar mais pistas!..Culpa sua!_

_- Sei... Agora me passa aquele colete ali, acho que você rasgou algo e tenho uma cena com ele ainda.. _

_Ela passou a vestimenta. _

_- A gente nem aproveitou muito do seu personagem desta vez.._

_- É... imagina se a gente tivesse... O que eu ia devolver para o figurino agora?_

_- Cala a boca, seu pilantra! _

_Despedidas não eram seu momento favorito, mas eram menos dolorosas quando se tinha um horário marcado para se estar junto de novo. E logo._

_O lugar era um castelo medieval, pequeno, e afastado da cidade. Como unicamente o leste europeu podia ter, castelos medievais a vontade, de todos os jeitos e estilos de eras. Um lago deslumbrante se estendia a frente daquilo tudo, e uma floresta escondia os fundos da construção. _

_Aquilo era deles. E não havia mais ninguém invadindo aquilo. _

_O jantar fora sublime, ele se lembrara de tudo que ela gostava. Suas saladas, seus pratos, suas sobremesas, seus vinhos. O melhor era poder conversar e rir com ele, não havia pessoa no mundo que a compreendesse tão bem, até quando não a compreendia._

_No fim da noite, eles se sentaram num balanço, a fumaça dos cigarros os acompanhava. Ela estava chateada com algumas coisas, e quando aquela mulher estava chateada com algo, ninguém gostaria de ser o alvo da ira. _

_- Mas você acredita que ela me disse isso? Com a cara mais seria do mundo?Vai se foder...- estava bufando._

_- E o que você iria esperar dela. Você sabe que a gravação do próximo filme está chegando e há muito tempo ela quer consertar a merda que fez. _

_- E eu não sei? Mas ela que vá para a puta que pariu! Volta para o inferno e não ovlte. Eu trato ela bem, você sabe. Mas ela que não venha com estas conversas para cima de mim. Acha que eu sou o que? Retardada?_

_Se era algo que ele podia riscar dos predicados de Kristen era "frágil". Numa briga, ela o colocaria no chão com uma mão amarrada nas costas; numa discussão, ela o faria chorar antes de tomar fôlego, se quisesse. Ela era o diabo. Quando ele a notara nas telas, a 1ª vez, em Into the Wild, fora aquela fragilidade sexy que o deixara louco. Aquela mulher criança. Aquela mulher criança cantando. Quando esteve na presença dela, a 1ª vez, foi aquele mesmo magnetismo que o deixou de joelhos. Então, ela conversou com ele. Aquela timidez amável. __Então, ele a beijou. Estava em sérios problemas. _

_Contudo, fora depois de uma brincadeira que ele acreditou ter sido muito inteligente da parte dele, que ele descobriu a lingua mordaz dela com mais três palavrões. Ela era o diabo. E irresistível. Ele estava completamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela. _

_- O que? – percebeu que ele não prestava mais atenção nas suas palavras._

_- A minha sorte._

_- Do que?_

_- De você não estar furiosa comigo... –ele fez uma cara de alivio-...Quem tem juízo não briga com você, Kris..._

_- Você já brigou... _

_Ele se sentiu mal. Balbuciou algo. _

_- Você mereceu.. E isso não vem ao assunto._

_- ...Voce não atendeu seu telefone uma única vez... _

_- A noite é sua.. _

_- Eu vi... Quem era ligando antes? _

_-O insuportável do Tom. Desde que você disse que ele ia ficar perfeito no teu próximo filme, o cara surtou.._

_- E por que ele não liga para mim? – divertiu-se com Tom surtando._

_- Falou que seria indelicado ficar te incomodando,mas não tem o mínimo escrúpulo de me encher o saco._

_- Como é ele surtando?_

_- Insuportável. E você está linda, se eu não mencionei antes..._

_Um vestido curto verde musgo com um ombro só tinha sido sua escolha. _

_- Você não está mal também. Muito elegante, Sr. Pattinson._

_- Nós formamos um belo casal, né?_

_- Sim, quando a modéstia não nos abandona._

_- Sim, especialmente quando... Ei ... espera aqui.. _

_A atriz não entendeu aquela saída, até ve-lo voltar com um pequeno bolo de chocolate e algumas velas, cantando "parabéns para você". E justiça seja feita que Rob cantando "parabéns para você" não era qualquer "parabéns para você". _

_Fez um pedido. Apagou as velas. _

_- Já é meia noite? Serio? E meu presente?!_

_- Como você anda muito materialista, puta merda!_

_- Não, ando ansiosa -tinha um olhar de criança na manhã de natal._

_- E se o meu presente fosse esta noite, neste castelo? –ele olhou interrogativo._

_- Mas isso não cabe no teu bolso...E eu sei que tem algo no teu bolso... _

_O queixo dele caiu. _

_- Kristen, não sei se alguém já te disse... Mas você é tão baixa... Isso foi baixo._

_- Bem, você sabe que eu gosto de te apalpar e você adora..._

_- Sim, love, por pura sorte sua..._

_"Love" era a única palavra tão inglesa que ela nunca o tinha corrigido. Ela apenas não se cansava de ser chamada assim. Ele lhe entregou um saquinho de veludo. Ao abri-lo; um cartão minúsculo e uma caixinha típica de jóias estava ali. _

_ ._

_ "**Se a história começa num encontro, ela tem que acabar numa busca. PF".**_

**Estou aqui, como prometido. Infinitamente. **

** .**

Respirou fundo, segurando-se para não chorar com aquele lembrete. Pegou a caixinha.

- Antes de você abrir. Comprei isso na cidade antiga... Espero que você goste.

A caixa era, em si, muito linda, um pouco alongada e com detalhes de flores no veludo. Ao abrir, puxou a correntinha e viu a delicadeza da jóia e o símbolo pendurado na ponta.

- Como prometido... –ele disse-...Infinitamente, para estar com você, algo de mim...

Ela sentiu algo salgado molhar seus lábios. Pulou no colo dele, roubo-lhe dois beijos e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.

- Você gostou então? Não foi muito gay?

- Não seu idiota, adorei!

- Percebi que meus presentes nem sempre são fáceis de andar carregando por ai. E eu vi esta jóia em uma loja do outro lado do rio; o vendedor me contou que deve ter no mínimo alguns séculos. Algo de amor eterno. E eu ... Ah.. você vai rir de mim, certo?

- Sim, porque você é adorável...-ela o beijou mais uma vez- Amei, me ajuda a por?

- Agora?

- Sim! Agora mesmo...

Ela ainda olhava a correntinha no pescoço, pensando em como ele sempre fazia isso. Os únicos presentes que se lembrava eram os dele. Era patético. Antes mesmo de estarem juntos, era assim. Ela tentava, mas não conseguia. Ele sempre a deixava sem palavras. E ela se lembrou de um detalhe.

- Rob, tenho um presente para você, não sou tão boa com isso como você... Mas...

- Para mim?

- Na realidade.. É um presente para mim.

- Você anda impossível...

- Escuta primeiro. É um presente que comprei para você,mas para você me dar.

- Continua impossível.

- Para! Não sei explicar...Toma...

Uma outra caixinha estava nas mãos do namorado, e não sabia bem de onde ela tinha surgido. Ela era mais simples que a sua, e dentro dela havia uma aliança dourada. Ele a olhou curioso.

- Calma, não estou pedindo para você me pedir em casamento... Respira.

- Ainda bem, porque na minha terra isso não se faz com a masculinidade de um homem... O que eu iria contar para os nossos filhos?

- Ok, vou ignorar este comentário - falou seca- Lembra que você vive dizendo que a gente sempre está separado? E que esta coisa de não sermos públicos romanticamente, às vezes te deixa ..

- Irritado, chateado, inseguro?

- É .. isso.. Tira o anel da caixa.

Ele olhou o anel mais perto. Tinha algo escrito.

- Tem certeza? –estava sorrindo.

- Tenho, é a minha letra.

-Eu notei, e você notou que foi colocada FORA do anel?

- Onde devia estar.

- Vou perguntar de novo: Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Cada vez que você fuçar uma foto na internet e eu estiver la na China, você vai saber de quem eu sinto falta...

- Você vai usar sempre?Vai chamar a atenção...

- Ahram.. .

- E meu nome esta para fora do anel, com a tua letra?

- Ahram...

- Você está chutando o pau da barraca mais uma vez, certo?

- De certeza. Mais com muita classe.

- Adoro quando você faz isso...

- Faço para você deixar de ser imbecil..

- Nossa, eu me senti TÃO amado agora... –fez uma voz afetada..

- E porque é sincero, sinto tua falta, quero você comigo... Sempre.

O anel cintilou por um momento ao ser posto no dedo dela. Ele beijou a mão dela.

- Infinitamente...

- Infinitamente... –ela repetiu.

Outro infinito observava aqueles dois amantes. Um infinito de estrelas que eram as únicas testemunhas daquilo. Como devia ser.

.

.

Caos.

Os dois se olhavam através daquela mesa. Ambos estavam em estado de choque. não havia palavras, e isso não era bom.

O café que eles pararam, em uma das praças da cidade, podia ser qualquer um, pois eles não se lembravam nem em que país estavam. Ela apenas pediu para parar o carro em qualquer lugar, precisava descer, precisava de ar puro. As cores da tarde eram uma laranja com vários tons de rosa. Contudo isso também não era notado por nenhum dos dois, mesmo sentados ao ar livre.

Com um olhar na mesa de vidro, segurava a cabeça com uma mão, infiltrando os dedos no cabelo, as pernas tremiam. Ainda bem que ela estava sentada. Rob tinha passado as mãos pelos cabelos sem conta, estava com os dois cotovelos na mesa e as mãos apoiadas na boca. Olhava agora para algum ponto que nem ele sabia identificar.

Ambos tentavam recapitular o dia para ver se compreendiam como, em poucas horas, o mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo.

Noite extraordinária, manhã deliciosa, seguida de Kristen no chão do banheiro desacordada. Emergência, exames, telefonema urgente da produção, Rob com o coração na mão, Kristen no telefone xingando o medico húngaro que não sabia falar inglês direito; Rob no hospital, exame refeito, positivo, conhecido chamado, conhecido confirma, Kristen ...grávida.

Caos.

Eles nunca depreenderam aquela palavra tão bem. Eles a sentiam em cada célula. Saíram do hospital sem falar nada de consistente um para o outro, e ali estavam.

Ao perceber que amassava algo na outra mão , Kristen percebeu que estava com o papel do exame. Colocou-o na mesa, pondo o cinzeiro em cima para não voar.

- Eles podem ter errado o exame? -falou fitando o papel.

- Eles o fizeram duas vezes, Kris –respondeu sem sentir as palavras.

- Você tem certeza que o teu amigo sabe bem inglês?. –negação balançava as silabas.

- Ele é nosso interprete aqui, ele sabe... Ele é de confiança também. Bem, espero. Sem falar que aquele médico estava furioso por você dizer que ele não sabia inglês.

- Deixa alguém te dizer que você está gravido em um pais estrangeiro para ver se você também não acredita.. – ainda havia tensão- Ainda não acredito nem em minha própria língua...

Silencio.

- A gente sempre se cuida... Eu me cuido.. –ela falou num tom baixo como que mais para ela que qualquer pessoa.

- A gente já esqueceu...

- Mas é quase nunca...

- Creio que é o bastante...

- E para que tomo pílula então?

- Você deve ter se esquecido de tomar algum dia, também não é 100%.. Nada é 100%... E não adianta a gente pensar nisso... Você está...

- Você nem consegue dizer...- passou as mãos no rosto.

- Não , não é isso. É apenas que eu .. Você também está... É um pouco irreal.

Ele tentou alcançá-la através da mesa, mas ela se esquivou.

- Kris... Kris?

Ela o olhou soltando todo o ar dos pulmões para por a cabeça no lugar.

- Não estou com sintomas de grávida, não estou enjoando assim, vomitando. Eu apenas... este mal estar, as tonturas, a queimação, dor de cabeça...Mas...

-Você ouviu o que ele disse.. Os sintomas em cada mulher são diferentes, e pediu para você fazer mais exames quando chegarmos em casa, a gravidez pode estar mascarando algo também. E se alimentar direito, cuidar desta gastrite... E do stress.

- Meu ciclo... não notei que estava atrasado. Devia ter percebido, ne? – bateu na testa e fez uma cara de culpada.

- Não, não se cobra assim... – respirou fundo- É muita coisa, também estou tentando absorver isso.

Silencio.

- Desculpa Rob, não estou perdendo a cabeça aqui. Apenas... –ela levantou as mãos desconsolada.

- Eu sei...

Ele se lembrou as palavras de seu filme favorito, o romance perfeito..."Por que ...Tudo treme?...A terra ...A casa ...Eu..." Era assim que se sentia.

Como não podia ficar feliz? Era um filho dela e Rob. Mas o temor era o sentimento mais forte agora, como é com qualquer coisa não planejada. Ela 1º estava tentando acreditar que aquilo era real. Então ela pensou nas consequencias.

- Devemos ligar para nossas famílias, agentes, PRs.. os estúdios?.. –ela falou pensativa.

- Não ... 1º a gente tem que decidir isso entre a gente.

- Decidir?.. Ah... -entendeu-... Eu não tinha pensado nisso... –mesmo com tudo aquilo a soterrando, não tinha pensando nas alternativas, ou não quisera.

Queria poder dar todo o apoio para ela naquelas horas. Quantos livros, filmes, historias ele não tinha visto... Sim, ela tinha alternativas. Ele precisava dizer isso a ela. Mas a maneira como ela o olhou. Ela achava que ele não queria aquele bebe?

O jovem se levantou na mesma hora e se sentou ao lado dela. Segurou os braços dela.

- Olha para mim... Eu sei que nenhum de nós esperava isso. Nos dois sabemos que não é a melhor hora... Mas estamos juntos, ok?

- Eu te mato se você me deixar sozinha para resolver isso..-um pouco de humor, era algo bom.

- Então, presta atenção no que vou dizer: estou com medo também. Mais medo ainda de falar algo "errado" e você me odiar. Eu te amo.. Olha para mim, Kristen.. Eu te amo, ok? Eu sei que isso é algo demais...

- Demais Rob? É uma puta brincadeira de Deus! -olhou para o ceu- Valeu! Já se divertiu comigo? –ela estava furiosa, era bom, mais um estagio ultrapassado.

- Tenho receio de perguntar do que você está falando...

- É que, achei...Que estas similaridades entre a gente e aquele livro, aqueles filmes iam acabar... Parece maldição...

- A gente tem a nossa historia, baby...

- Mas minha vida está uma bagunça há tanto tempo. Eu te conheci, já vivi o triangulo, já vivi você fora da minha vida, já vivi toda a loucura das escolhas. E agora um bebe? Parece ser uma puta ironia poética. Parece que alguém irá gritar "corta" a qualquer momento: "Bem-vinda a sua vida, Kristen Stewart... Você é um clichê!"

- Você se arrepende? -falou serio.

Ela se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Foi a vez dela de toca-lo, segurou as mãos dele.

- Já pensei muito nisso. Muito mesmo... Já te falei isso, mesmo com a minha vida em alguns momentos não sendo minha vida...Você sabe que sou uma "control freak", isso me desespera... Eu NUNCA iria voltar no tempo e não fazer tudo isso... Entende? Se voltasse, se pudesse, ia ser para avisar a mim mesma la no começo para parar de ser teimosa e admitir que te amava bem antes que tudo. Seria ótimo polpar aquele puta esforço e trabalho de ficar longe de você.

- É, posso viver com esta resposta -ele a beijou de leve- O que você quer fazer quanto a .. nossa nova... situação?

- Eu não sei. Eu sinto.. .Eu penso... É o nosso filho, não é?...-ele deu um sorriso leve-... E por outro lado, sempre me esforcei para não sonhar com algo assim. Sei que não é .. certo... não é a hora. Tenho trabalho até 2012... Como farei com isso?Nao quero abrir mão de nada...

Já se sentia exposta demais, não queria chorar. Um nó na garganta estava se formando, e não sabia como ia continuar aquela conversa.

- Sei que a decisão final é tua... Eu sei, é o teu corpo, e você sempre será a mais afetada nisso... Droga, estou tentando fazer um discurso politicamente correto aqui... Eu te apoio em qualquer decisão...apenas...

- Apenas..?

- Eu quero este filho, Kris...

Não tinha se preparado para ouvir aquilo. Mas como estava espantada com a reação de Rob? Claro que ele não ia ser um cafajeste e abandoná-la por estar grávida. E desde que o conhecera sabia da fascinação dele por crianças. Ele nunca escondera que queria uma família. Porem, era a hora? Ela estaria preparada?

- Baby, sei que falar isso para você pode ser injusto. Você vai passar isso sozinha, de uma forma.. Eu não tenho idéia que papel tenho aqui... Cara, isso é tão confuso. Eu apenas sei que dentro de mim, estou tão feliz com isso. É você.. e .. como você falou.. é nosso filho. Não seremos os 1os nem últimos a ter um filho nestas condições. E não vai faltar nada para esta criança...

- E as nossas carreiras?

- Bem.. Para as gravações com o Walter, creio que não haverá maiores problemas.. Quanto BD... Bem... O estudio ficará feliz com o realismo da gravidez da Bella, até economizarão uns trocados na tua barriga falsa...

A namorada suspirou contrariada, em conflito entre rir, chorar, agradecer por ele estar se esforçando, matá-lo ou apenas pedir uma passagem para Vênus. Deviam ser os hormônios. No entanto, teve que admitir que ele nem mencionara a carreira dele.

- Obrigada, sweetie –respirou fundo-.. ok, sei que há varias maneiras de se gravar grávida. Eles tem experiencia nisso de sobra, e se eles quiserem complicar... Eu caio fora!

- Não fala merda..

- Estou falando sério...

Silencio.

- Rob.. .a gente irá fazer mesmo isso?

-É o que você quer?

- Sim...

- Então, vamos pensar... -colocou as mãos dele nas coxas dela, suas faces estavam próximas-... como dizer isso ao teu pai e irmãos sem que me mandem para Guantánamo..

- Pelo menos não é mais uma gravidez adolescente... Eu tenho 20 hoje...

Ele respirou aliviado.

- Que foi?

- Você fez uma piada de verdade... Isso é bom.

- Achei que você estava aliviado de não ter ido no medico antes e ser uma gravidez adolescente.. Ia vender muita revista. Posso ver ate as manchetes.

- Engraçadinha, posso ver que você já está normal...

- Minha cabeça ainda dói – segurou a correntinha sem notar.

- Quer ligar para tua mãe?-ele falou fazendo um cafuné na namorada.

-Não, conto pessoalmente... É melhor. Você irá ligar para teus pais?

-Não, quando a gente voltar para Londres, você conta para eles...

- Robert, não vou fazer isso...

- Então... A gente pode esperar a tua barriga ficar maior e eles se darem conta. Ou lerem alguma revista dessas que você falou, minha mãe acredita em tudo mesmo, não seria a 1ª vez que vai me perguntar se é verdade...

- Mentira! Clare nunca falou isso...

- Ah tá. La vai você defender tua sogra de novo...

Um abraço foi sendo tecido ali.

- Ei... Você acredita que foi no Bafta?Tenho boas memórias...- ele disse e ela sabia o que queria dizer- ...Eu digo pelo tempo que o médico estimou...

- A gente nunca saberá com certeza. Mas, pensei que NY seria o maior culpado.

- A premiere? – abriu os olhos e os dois ficaram concordando com a cabeça- Sim, foi algo a se lembrar de certeza. Você estava uma delicia contra a parede gemendo...

- E você ótimo me fazendo gemer...

- É, você tem razão, melhor memoria aidna e a gente foi bem irresponsável por lá...

Tocou na aliança no dedo dela.

- A gente já pode ir para o hotel? Temos a festa de encerramento ainda do filme este final de semana. Se você não quiser ir...

- Não,eu quero.. –apertou o pulso dele com carinho- Vai fazer bem para a gente, sei que aquela Ricci não tira a mão de você ...

- Agora é oficial. Você está de volta!

- Para de rir da minha cara! Tem muita mulher folgada que fica se passando.. "oi Robert".. "Ah Robert".. "Rob aqui.. Rob ali".. e ficam te pegando...

- Kris, você ja se olhou no espelho quando você da um olhar homicida para alguém?

- Por isso que eu vou...

- Você não tem jeito.. Vem...

Deixaram dinheiro e gorjeta na mesa, deram-se as mãos. Ele só queria que aquilo acabasse bem, não podia esperar para contar para sua família, mas queria que ela estivesse com ele. Queria esperar ela digerir tudo e ser algo a se comemorar. A família dele ia enlouquecer, não a deixariam em paz. Ele ia ser pai. Quanto louco era aquilo? Um bebe deles. Deles.

Ela não pode deixar de olhar para os lados e ver se alguém os espionava. Hábito. Eles podiam ter sido mais cuidadosos, mas como pedir algo normal no dia de hoje? Ela bem que tinha pedido um aniversario inesquecível... Mas isso já era demais. Queria chegar a casa logo e contar para sua família, não queria que soubessem de outra forma. Sentiu a mão dele na sua. Ia dar certo. Ela não queria perde-lo. não queria perder nada.

Segurou forte na correntinha para se recordar da promessa, passou a mão pela 1ª vez no ventre com proteção e reconhecimento. Foi algo mais natural que pensado. Ele percebeu, mas não disse nada. Eram tantas palavras para o que sentia, nenhuma que ele conseguisse escolher para aquele momento.

Felicidade. Foi a que ele escolheu afinal. Ela tinha vindo, estava ali e era sua.

E carregava um filho seu. Definitivamente, felicidade.

.

.


End file.
